Take On Me
by jdoodles
Summary: Lex Luthor has never been lucky in love. However, a brief affair with a Southern gallery owner produces some surprising consequences. LEXOC. Possible M in later chapters.


**Take On Me : Chapter 1**

Ok, so I haven't posted a story or updated my other Chlex story in awhile. However, I am going to edit and finish that story. But, I had a sudden inspiration for this story and just had to get the first chapter out. It is an OC story so, if you don't like those, don't read it. It is, of course, Lex/OC but in a roundabout way. There is a bit of LexLana in the middle as this is supposed to take place in the last two seasons before and after Lex married Lana. I am not going to writing a fluffy story or make my OC into a Mary Sue. This will be the progression of two characters who become connected in a way neither expected. Please Read and Review to keep me going and offer criticism, advice, requests.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters. The OCs are mine and hopefully loved.

"I think I might have done it. This really may have gone well."

Sydney Marsh stood in the corner surveying her work. The gallery was filled with beautifully dressed people, all of them perusing the artwork on the walls. Some of Sydney's

own work was featured and two pieces had already been bought. She had felt some remorse when Alan, her assistant, had told her of the sale but, it was good for the gallery.

Marsh Art and Work was a fledgling company of Sydney's; bought and financed mostly through her trust fund and run by herself and her best friend from College of Charleston,

Alan Samuels. Sydney waved a small hello to Alan and his newest boyfriend, Thomas, as they passed her on the way to the bar. She wasn't sure how long this relationship

would last but, Alan seemed quite smitten. He was gesturing for her to get back to the party but, this night wasn't about fun. This night was about her finally doing something with

her life and her work. This was a night to let wash over her. The gallery was doing well. She smirked. Her mother was wrong. Too bad she would never see it.

"I feel like a success."

She looked the part, too. Her short blonde hair was styled in Shirley Temple ringlets held out of her face by a Swarovski crystal barette near her temple. Her makeup was

simple and fresh, a light pink on her lips and mascara with a slight sparkle to her lids.

"The dress was perhaps the wrong choice," she thought. "I should have gone with a pantsuit or something black. I am the gallery owner."

Her dress was a peach silk, covered with clear beads that moved and shined in the light. It had been her grandmother's dress in the 1920's. Grandma Marsh had worn the dress

at her coming out party, sparking much controversy amongst the Charleston southern elite who were unused to the new flapper style.

"A rebel in her own time," Sydney thought. " And she passed it on to me."

Either way, Sydney felt wonderful in the dress as it whispered confidence to her skin that spread through the glow in her cheeks. She had had offers from investors, sold a good

amount of art, and had gained contacts. The Daily News had even sent a young reporter, a blonde like herself, Chloe Sullivan, to cover the event and get a short interview.

"Southern Belle brings Charm and Sophistication to Art World". Sullivan had shown a great capacity at understanding the struggle it had been for Sydney to pursue this life when

her upbringing dictated that she command her family's legacy and estate in the wake of her mother's incapacitation. But she was not without her own opinion. It was Sydney's

high society status that had brought in her A-List clientele tonight. Most of Metropolis' money had shown up; the Hardwicks, Oliver Queen, the Mayor's wife and her friends,

socialites, and last but not least, the mover and shaker of Metropolis's business world, Lionel Luthor. He had held her hand for far too long when she had moved to greet him.

" A demon in Gucci," she contended.

She was aware that his lecherous gaze was on her still as he left with a leggy brunette he had picked up near Peter Jacobs' edgy, high-contrast prints. Needless to say, they had

not focused much on the complexity and time-consuming nature of his work.

Sydney sipped the last of her champagne and moved from the shadow the corner had afforded her. She was slightly giddy from the combination of adrenaline and alcohol but,

she was far from being unable to be professional.

"My congratulations on your night, Ms.Marsh" said a smooth male voice from behind her.

Sydney turned and came face to face with Lex Luthor holding two glasses of champagne. He extended one to her. Sydney accepted it and slipped her hand into his in

introduction. It was warm in the room suddenly.

"Please, Mr.Luthor, call me Sydney. And thank you. I'm happy with the outcome."

"You should be. I myself was tempted by your abstracts but, it had already been snapped up. Perhaps we could arrange a visit to your studio so that I may look at your other

work?"

Sydney noticed that neither had let go of the others' hand yet. However, unlike his father, she did not feel anything but a mutual attraction in his gaze. She noticed Alan in the

corner, his jaw dropped. This was one seriously sexy man.

"I think that could be scheduled, Lex. I would be happy to give you a tour."

His smirk grew slightly at the sound of his name on her lips.

"Would you Sydney? Perhaps we could go to dinner tonight after the closing to discuss it further?"

"That sounds…Delicious."

As Lex's thumb moved to caress the skin on the back of Sydney's hand, Sydney could not help but feel a million thoughts and images rush through her mind.

Maybe professional was not the route that would taken tonight. Things were definitely heating up.


End file.
